brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:9443 Rattlecopter/LSCStealthNinja
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}[[ReviewOf:: | ]]ReviewByR:: 05:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC)}}| How would you rate 9443 Rattlecopter? Great! Good Eh... Bad Horrifying ---- Overview This was a pretty nice set. The Minifigures were awesome, although I think they could have added more. Kai with a Jetpack is exclusive to this set. The Helicopter Rotors and the back Spinner Crowns make this set great for Set Pieces, and also has some pretty nice features. Minifigures KaiZX.png Fang-Suei.jpg 9443-4.jpg Minifigures Included: Fang-Suei, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai. Fang-Suei Fang-Suei is the pilot of the Rattlecopter. His torso is very intricate with red and white scales, continuing down to his legs, also detailed. His detailed head is red with white fangs. Lloyd Garmadon Lloyd Garmadon is a nice addition to the set. According to the description, Kai has to snatch the Staff and Lloyd to save him from the Rattlecopter. Lloyd's Torso is black with a mini version of Lord Garmadon's torso printing. His torso is just the standard short black legs. His hood and cape cover the toppart of his torso, where there is a green arch and the number 5. His head has two sides: One With a Confident Smile, the other with a Frightened Look. Kai Kai is the hero of this set. He has to get the staff and Lloyd before the Rattlecopter does. However, I do have some a problem with Kai in this set. It comes with his Jetpack instead of his shoulder pads. White Snakes The White Snakes can drop down from the Rattlecopter by pinching the back part of the Rattlecopter. The Build Building the set was pretty fun. I had some difficulty putting on the snake's diagonal face over the eyes, but overall, it was a pleasurable experience. The Pieces The Pieces that come with this set are either exclusive to this set or are awesome. The Helicopter Rotors look like Katanas, and the big Fangpyre symbol below is a nice addition to the set. The purple cockpit is definitely really cool. The Light Green Spinner Crowns in the back are also a great addition to the set, although they often fall off. The doors that release the White Snakes are neat. The engines are a very great addition to the set. Inside the engines, the front is actually an old knight helmet, which I thought, is pretty clever. The things that hang out are awesome (Don't know what they're called)! The set is a must-buy for the pieces. Functions The Rattlecopter definitely has some pretty cool features. As I said above, the White Snakes can "parachute" out of the helicopter and attack Kai and Loyd. You can do this by pinching two light green doors in the back. Also, the Flick Fire Missiles actually work, for me. This set has some pretty nice functions. The Set 9443-5.jpg 9443-2.jpg 9443-6.jpg 9443-3.jpg The set was definitely fun to play with, and mostly worth the price. The Rattlecopter is easy to hold, and the White Fangs hanging down from the Rattlecopter are awesome. The Rotors of the set are very cool, and look like Katanas. The eyes are also very nice. However, the Spinner Crowns on the back kept falling off, so I finally, I just removed them. Overall though, I would say its a very good set, and I would recommend getting this set. Category:User reviews Category:Ninjago Reviews